


The Magician

by ScarletRose3



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Angst, Fanfiction, One Shot, Other, asra - Freeform, mention of broken apprentice, nix hydra, tarot card, the arcana - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-10
Updated: 2017-10-10
Packaged: 2019-01-15 14:29:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12322836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarletRose3/pseuds/ScarletRose3
Summary: There are those who pray for a deceased loved one to come back or seek riches and fame. Those are the people who are controlled by the fates and have no will of their own.





	The Magician

There are those who pray for a deceased loved one to come back or seek riches and fame. Those are the people who are controlled by the fates and have no will of their own. 

But there are those who do have the power to manifest their desires and make it a reality. These people are often called “gifted” or in technical terms “magicians”. Magicians are envied for their powers to create what they want at the snap of their fingers. What mortals don’t understand is that magic comes at a terrifying price, a price so large that it’s often unfair and cruel.

The life of a magician is not one to be admired but to be pitied. Day in and day out these people walk among those controlled by fate and secretly envy them for their ability to simply live and let fate decide their lives. The magician does not have that luck and therefore must create their own fate through their own efforts.

A magician could walk through many lifetimes and only learn a small fraction of the magic they possess. There are some magicians that use magic for good and others who use it for harm. Magic is not divided between good and evil as one believes but is shaped and controlled through the intentions of the user, blurring the boundaries of good and evil intentions. 

Not all magicians are clear-minded or wise as portrayed in children fairytales. Some magicians are blinded by their desires that they cannot see the questionable actions they take.   
A magician can put up a smile for others to see but no one will truly see what lies in a magicians heart, the desire to be understood. 

One must remember that magicians are humans like you and I and therefore can be just as easily corrupted and swayed by their emotions. That is why a magician is feared, they are humans but hold a power than many cannot grasp. At the flick of their hand, they can make any king kneel before them, or bring destruction to an empire just as easily as breathing.

It is as if the Fates mock these magicians and who only play tricks with them and never quite give them what they want..unless a price is paid. 

As such we have here before us a lone magician who cradles his lover in his arms, who fought using the arcane to bring back their memories. But the Fates are cruel forces and gave back those memories at the cost of the person to forever feel broken and numb, beautiful and doll-like. 

No matter how much the magician cursed his magic and the twisted ways of the Fates, he could not repair the damage that was already done.  
This is why a magician should never be envied. 

This is the curse they carry, like the titan Atlas who was condemned and punished by holding the sky for eternity, magicians too must carry the weight of the endless power they wield.


End file.
